Better Off Alone
by SweetiePie1
Summary: Christian decides that he and Molly should take a break. What does Molly do?


**Better Off Alone**  
  
"You wanna **what?**"Molly Holly questioned, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Sighing, Christian repeated himself. "I think we need a break. You know, some time apart?"  
  
Her eyes wide and her mouth opened as far as it could go, Molly just stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. Why was Christian saying this? They'd been together for nearly a year, and there had been no problems. Sure, the occasional argument or spat, but nothing big. Nothing that would spark this crazy idea. Coming to her sense, Molly shook the shocked look off her face. "But Christian, why? I mean, where did this come from?"  
  
"I dunno, I was just thinking about how all the guys go out every night and meet a new girl, and I'm always sitting on the side lines because I've got you. If we had a break, I could know what it was like to hook up with a different hot chick every night."  
  
After a small gasp, Molly nearly smiled. "So, this is all because you want to screw some random girl every night? I'm not good enough? Having me always home waiting for you isn't good enough?"  
  
"Molly, babe, it's not that. I just need to be free for a while. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand. I understand pefectly. And you know what I understand, Christian? I understand that you're a no good asshole. You don't deserve me. So, instead of taking a break, as you put it, why don't we just break up altogether? That way you can be free to have sex with any woman you want, whenever you want. Only condition is, that woman won't ever be me again. Goodbye, Christian." With that, Molly turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a shocked Christian in her wake.  
  
"Oh my God, Molls, I'm so sorry!" Molly's best friend, Trish Stratus sympathized, giving her friend a hug. "Christian's just a jerk. You deserve so much better."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Molly replied, forcing a weak smile on her face. "Thanks for being here, Trish. You're a great friend."  
  
Smiling, Trish hugged Molly again. "You're welcome. You know, I think we should go out tonight and show Christian that he's not the only one who can have fun with his friends."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks," Molly declined. "I just really wanna be alone tonight. I'll watch a movie and eat some ice cream. It'll make me feel better."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Alright, as long as you're sure," Trish replied wearily, giving Molly one last hug before she turned and walked away.  
  
Sighing, Molly also turned away, reading to go back to her hotel room and sulk for the rest of the night.  
  
Later That Night  
  
Digging deep into her pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream, Molly hummed along with the theme song of 'Full House'. Not only was it one of her favorite shows, but she'd always had a little crush on Uncle Jesse. Taking one more bite of the ice cream, Molly looked down and realized it was all gone. She'd eaten a whole pint of ice cream in a half hour. And she wanted more.  
  
Sighing, she slid off the bed and quietly put a pair of sneakers on. Turning off the TV and grabbing a light jacket, she walked to the door.  
  
As she was about to walk out, she nearly ran into someone. "Trish?"  
  
Smiling, Trish nodded. "I decided that maybe we could hang out tonight. I mean, I know you're upset. I brought ice cream."  
  
Molly smiled and stepped back, letting Trish in the room. She was about to shut the door when she felt someone stop her. Opening it back up, she noticed two more people standing there.  
  
"Gonna let us in?" Victoria questioned. "We don't have ice cream, but I brought a bunch of comedies!" She exclaimed, holding up a couple movies.  
  
"Can I come in too?" Dawn Marie asked, grinning. "I have magazines."  
  
Laughing, Molly nodded and let the two women in.  
  
"Okay, we're here to cheer you up, and we're going to do it if it kills us," Victoria proclaimed, quickly putting a DVD in the DVD player that was in the room.  
  
Trish and Dawn had already gotten settled on Molly's bed, both of them already digging into the ice cream Trish had brought and the magazines Dawn had come with. Smiling, Molly jumped on the bed, sitting in between her two friends as she grabbed a spoon for the ice cream.  
  
Victoria, the last one on the bed, grabbed the last available spoon as the movie began. Putting the magazines away, Dawn turned the light off as the four friends settled in for the movie.  
  
"Guys," Molly began, getting the four Diva's attention. "I seriously wanna thank you for this. You didn't have to come here, but I really needed the support. So, thanks alot."  
  
"No problem," Dawn replied, hugging Molly. "We're your friends, and this is what friends do for each other.  
  
"Yep, we love you, Molls," Victoria said, giving Molly another hug.  
  
"Yeah, I hate you, but I still don't wanna see you sad," Trish joked, earning a slap on the arm from Molly. "Just kidding, Molly, you know I love you."  
  
"And I love you guys too. I know I don't need Christian now. I can be happy alone. Thanks."  
  
**-------  
  
Just a random one-shot written at six in the morning. I'd love to know what everyone thinks!! **


End file.
